When the Power of 3 Can't Set Them Free
by rockxthisxcountry
Summary: Prue, Piper, and Pheobe are hit with something that a spell cannot vanquish...
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 2

Broken

Piper seemed overwhelmed by the whole situation. She broke free from Prue's hug and ran down the hall to her room.

"Pheobe, don't leave...I don't want to lose you..." Prue sobbed as she pulled Pheobe closer. It was all she had left, her baby sister. Piper couldn't handle it, so she left Prue alone...to die.

"I won't, sweetie, I won't" Pheobe whispered is she smoothed Prue's hair down over her shoulder. "I love you, Prue, and I always will, no matter where you go. I won't leave you" Pheobe said.

"I love you too, Pheobe, but I may have to leave you...I don't want to go...I don't. I want to stay and protect you forever" Prue quietly explained.

"No, Prue, you're not going anywhere. You are going to beat this, and I am going to protect you for once" Pheobe insisted. Prue squeezed Pheobe tight and then got up. "Where are you going"

"Piper" Prue said bluntly. She had to help her sister. She let herself into Piper's room and saw Piper. You would have thought that Piper was the one with cancer, not Prue, if you saw her. Piper looked up as Prue sat down on the bed.

"Prue" Piper squealed as she threw her arms around her and sobbed. "I don't want you to die...I will be broken...please Prue, don't leave me...I need you..."

"Piper, honey, I am gonna do my best not to leave you, but I need you to be strong. No tears, okay? Please" Prue said soothingly as she pulled away and brushed a tear off Piper's cheek. Piper hugged Prue again.

"I'm not letting go, Prue. I'm gonna hold on to you until we get so old we die naturally" Piper said. Prue tried to pull away, thinking she meant emotionally. But, apparently, she meant physically. Prue didn't know what else to do, so she just hugged more. The more Prue tried to pull away, the more Piper squeezed.

"Piper, honey. I know this is hard for you, but, well...just try not to let it bother you. I know you, and I know you are stronger than anything. Look what all you have beat in the past few years. Things most people are too afraid to even run from. You have unbelievable strength...and you're an angel, too. But, Piper, sweetie, no matter how much you don't want me to go, I may have to. And you have to get you and Pheobe through this if I leave. Otherwise, no one will make it through, and both you and Pheobe are too strong for that" Prue said through her own tears.

"Prue, I'm coming with you. If you die, I will too. I will take away all my pain and then" Piper started.

"And give it all to Pheobe...Piper, you can't do that" Prue interrupted.

"I can, and I will"

"I may not even have cancer, Piper. I mean, the doctor sounded so...so...like he didn't think I have it. I am sure I don't" Prue lied. She was almost certain she DID have it, and she was twice as scared as Piper, but being the oldest, she couldn't.

"You know, you're right. Maybe you don't. I can't get upset until it's confirmed...IF it's confirmed" Piper said. She was suddenly better, but Prue had a feeling that was all about to change.


	2. Attackedbut not by demons

Chapter 2

Broken

Piper seemed overwhelmed by the whole situation. She broke free from Prue's hug and ran down the hall to her room.

"Pheobe, don't leave...I don't want to lose you..." Prue sobbed as she pulled Pheobe closer. It was all she had left, her baby sister. Piper couldn't handle it, so she left Prue alone...to die.

"I won't, sweetie, I won't" Pheobe whispered is she smoothed Prue's hair down over her shoulder. "I love you, Prue, and I always will, no matter where you go. I won't leave you" Pheobe said.

"I love you too, Pheobe, but I may have to leave you...I don't want to go...I don't. I want to stay and protect you forever" Prue quietly explained.

"No, Prue, you're not going anywhere. You are going to beat this, and I am going to protect you for once" Pheobe insisted. Prue squeezed Pheobe tight and then got up. "Where are you going"

"Piper" Prue said bluntly. She had to help her sister. She let herself into Piper's room and saw Piper. You would have thought that Piper was the one with cancer, not Prue, if you saw her. Piper looked up as Prue sat down on the bed.

"Prue" Piper squealed as she threw her arms around her and sobbed. "I don't want you to die...I will be broken...please Prue, don't leave me...I need you..."

"Piper, honey, I am gonna do my best not to leave you, but I need you to be strong. No tears, okay? Please" Prue said soothingly as she pulled away and brushed a tear off Piper's cheek. Piper hugged Prue again.

"I'm not letting go, Prue. I'm gonna hold on to you until we get so old we die naturally" Piper said. Prue tried to pull away, thinking she meant emotionally. But, apparently, she meant physically. Prue didn't know what else to do, so she just hugged more. The more Prue tried to pull away, the more Piper squeezed.

"Piper, honey. I know this is hard for you, but, well...just try not to let it bother you. I know you, and I know you are stronger than anything. Look what all you have beat in the past few years. Things most people are too afraid to even run from. You have unbelievable strength...and you're an angel, too. But, Piper, sweetie, no matter how much you don't want me to go, I may have to. And you have to get you and Pheobe through this if I leave. Otherwise, no one will make it through, and both you and Pheobe are too strong for that" Prue said through her own tears.

"Prue, I'm coming with you. If you die, I will too. I will take away all my pain and then" Piper started.

"And give it all to Pheobe...Piper, you can't do that" Prue interrupted.

"I can, and I will"

"I may not even have cancer, Piper. I mean, the doctor sounded so...so...like he didn't think I have it. I am sure I don't" Prue lied. She was almost certain she DID have it, and she was twice as scared as Piper, but being the oldest, she couldn't.

"You know, you're right. Maybe you don't. I can't get upset until it's confirmed...IF it's confirmed" Piper said. She was suddenly better, but Prue had a feeling that was all about to change.


	3. Truth

chapter 3

Truth

As the two days until Prue's doctor appointment went by, all three of them were fine. Piper was so much calmer, thinking her sister didn't think she had it. Pheobe was worried, but she didn't want to ruin the peace, so she kept quiet and actually forgot about it for most of the weekend.

When the day came, Prue got up an hour before her 10:00 appointment. She was scared out of her wits. In some ways, Prue was a miracle worker. She would hold in anything just to keep her sisters happy. In other ways, she was so broken. She had so many things that she could tell no one. Her sisters would be glad to help, but she never wanted to scare them or cause them to feel sorry for her. She wasn't like that. Piper was still asleep, but Pheobe came down to say good luck since she had to go to school at 11 anyways.

"Good luck, big sis. I know it will be okay," Pheobe said as she hugged her oldest sister tight.

"Thanks. Do you think Piper will be okay?" Prue asked calmly.

"No idea. But, I will be here for her, and you, Prue. You can't do this," Pheobe said.

"Do what?" Prue replied, although she knew.

"Hold it in. I know you are scared out of your skin about this. You don't need to hold it in. That's what me and Piper are here for. You. So don't worry about upseting her or me. We will both be okay, even if you don't make it. Yes, we would miss you, but until we come to that, which I hope is not for years, you can't hold it all in," Pheobe insisted. Sometimes, she showed more courage then Prue. Piper was generally the sensitive one.

"Thanks, Pheobe. I just can't stand to see you guys upset. I will try to talk to you guys more," Prue said, lying again.

They hugged one last time as Piper came running down the stairs. She threw her arms around Prue.

"I'm sorry, Prue. I am going with you," Piper said.

"No, you don't have to. You hate doctors," Prue said. "And why are you sorry?"

"I made you feel I wasn't here for you. And I want to. Pheobe has class so she can't, but I will," Piper said.

"Okay, if you want, " Prue said. Actually, she was relieved. She didn't want to go alone.

"I'm sorry I can't go, Prue," Pheobe said sincerely.

"It's okay, go to class, and get all A's," Prue said. "Bye, Pheebs," Prue said as her and Piper pranced out the back door. They hopped into Prue's BMW and drove off.

"So, Prue, what are they going to do?" Piper asked.

"I think sort of like a biopsy, but I'm not sure," Prue said. "Why?"

"Just wondering," Piper said, cringing at the thought of a biopsy.

"You can stand outside the room. It's already alot that you are coming with. Doctors are scary, and you hate them," Prue said.

"No, I'll be okay," Piper said, to Prue's suprise. Prue shrugged. Piper had been really helpful so far today, and Prue wondered if Pheobe had said something to her.

When they pulled up to the office, both women got out of the car and walked calmly into the building. Piper put her arm around Prue and quickly told her she loved her.

"I love you too, Piper. Thanks for coming with me today. It means alot to me, and I feel better now that I have you," Prue said.

"You're welcome. I was being so selfish the other day. I wanted to make it up to you and be there for you today," Piper said. "This is gonna be tough, no matter what the results."

By this time, they were waiting for Dr. Williamson to call them in. It seemed like an eternity, but the women tried to pass time by talking softly to each other.

Finally, Prue was called back. Piper followed her back to the room, shaking. She was so scared. Not of the doctor himself, but of what he may have to tell her. Prue was sitting on the examination table with her head down almost to her knees. She was crying, not wanting Piper to see. But Piper lifted up Prue's chin, and when she saw that she was crying, she hugged Prue and told her that it would be okay.

"To tell you the truth, Piper, I'm not so sure it will. When I told you that the doctor sounded sure I didn't have it, I lied. He sounded sure I did. I'm just so scared, Piper," Prue confessed.

"I know. It's okay. You are gonna be fine, and if you do have cancer, Pheobe and I aren't going to let you lose. We will be behind you 200, no matter what," Piper said braver then she felt.

"Thanks," Prue said. Just then, the doctor walked in. He left the room while Prue put on a gown, and then he began to explain the biopsy procedure. Some of it made Piper cringe, but she wouldn't allow herself to be scared when she saw how scared Prue was. Prue laid down on the table as the doctor started his routine. Piper held Prue's hand the whole time, despite the blood and gore she had to face.

When everything was over, Prue and Piper waited the 4 hours for the results. Finally, the doctor came out and said to them quietly, "Prue, you're all clear."

Piper and Prue hugged and immediatley went home to tell Pheobe. Pheobe was glad to hear it, and all was well at the manor.


	4. And the Phone Rings

Chapter 4

And the Phone Rings...

On Tuesday morning, Pheobe went to school like normal, and Piper aimlessly walked around, talking to her sister, who had the day off at Buckland's.

"So, Prue, are you coming by the club tonight? I hear that Jack is coming to see you," Piper asked. Jack was Prue's assistant who had an obvious crush on Prue since he started there.

"I don't know. Depends on if someone cuter calls," Prue joked. Prue had a small crush on him, but no intentions of letting it show. Her boss would kill both of them if anything happened.

"Awww, but Jack just LOVES you," Piper teased. She thought it was the most adorable thing how Jack was always all over Prue.

Just then, the phone rang. Prue waved her finger at Piper and said, "he does NOT love me, Piper." She ran down the stairs to get the phone so Piper couldn't respond.

"Hello?" Prue said into the phone.

"This is Dr. Williamson at Memorial Hospital. I need to speak to Ms. Prue Halliwell, please,"

"Hi, Dr. Williamson, this is Prue," Prue responded. She was somewhat nervous as Piper walked down the stairs, just in time to hear her say "Dr. Williamson".

"Dr. Williamson? Why?" Piper asked. Prue waved her hand at her.

"We need to see you at the office immediatley, Ms. Halliwell. Preferably today," He said. His voice was calm. He knew something Prue didn't.

"Is something wrong, Doctor?" Prue asked attentively.

"We cannot tell you until you come in. Please try to have someone come with you," He said.

"Okay, does that mean somethings wrong?" Prue asked.

"No, Ms. Halliwell. Will today around 5 work?"

"Yes, I'll see you then," Prue said. She hung up the phone and let out a long sigh.

"Prue, what's the matter?" Piper asked.

"He just wants to see me. Just a follow up. He says you and Pheobe should come, too,"

"Okay...what's going on? Why? You aren't sick, you don't need a doctor. Right?" Piper asked, hoping for a confirmation of her statement. Prue looked at her sadly.

"He said he couldn't tell me if anything was wrong until we got there, so I don't know, Piper, I don't," Prue answered.

Pheobe walked in beaming. She had aced her final, and she couldn't wait to tell her sisters. Once she saw both of their solemn faces, she was concerned. Especially with the scare of the last day.

"What's going on guys?" Pheobe asked.

"The doctor called for Prue. She's going in later today, and you and I are going, too," Piper insisted.

"What happened? Is something wrong?" Pheobe asked.

"We don't know. He wouldn't tell until we go in," Prue explained.

"Oh my gosh...well, what are we waiting for?" Pheobe asked. She was certian it was just a follow up...and she wanted it to be nothing more. None of them did.

"He said 5, Pheebs, it's only 3:30," Prue said.

"Oh," Pheobe sat down in a chair. She had a gut feeling that something wasn't right.

The three of them waited out the time until they could leave. In the mean time, they discussed what it could be about. Piper thought it was just a follow up on what they had done last time, sort of a way of double checking. Prue thought it was just some sort of way to tell her that she is at risk for cancer. Pheobe, on the other hand, didn't voice her opinion, cause she was thinking the worst.


	5. Misdiagnosed

Chp. 5

Misdiagnosed

Around 4:45, Prue, Piper, and Pheobe hopped into Prue's BMW. All 3 of them were nervous, but none of them said anything. Pheobe was still thinking the worst, but she didn't want to worry Prue, or Piper for that matter. They pulled up to Memorial at 5 on the dot. All three of them hopped out of the car. Prue was shaking as Pheobe put her arm around her, just as Piper had a day before. Piper walked up next to Prue on her other side and stroked her hair. Pheobe was holding back tears and Piper was mentally telling herself to be strong for the other two. Prue, on the other hand, was openly crying.

Dr. Williamson was waiting for them inside the door and he led them into an office. Piper found it odd that they were in an office, not an examination room, but she knew that the other two noticed so she kept quiet.

"Ms. Halliwell, we need to discuss your appointment the other day," Dr. Williamson began.

"What about it?" Pheobe asked for Prue, who was still sobbing. Piper couldn't seem to talk, although she wasn't crying. Pheobe was being strong, but silently crying inside.

"We have a slight problem that needs immediate attention," he answered calmly.

"What kind of a problem, Doctor?" Prue said, trying to sound strong, but not suceeding. Piper stroked Prue's hair.

"Well, um, we had a mis...mis...misunderstanding of her...illness," The doctor answered, still calm as a cucumber. But that didn't apply to Prue, Piper, and Pheobe. Pheobe was having an internal breakdown...and the other two, well, they were frozen in fear.

"What illness? She's not sick," Pheobe insisted.

"That is what we thought."  
"What do you mean we THOUGHT? Don't you mean you knew, and you STILL KNOW?" Pheobe yelled. By this time she had stood up and hovered over the doctor. She was mad. "This is insane. You don't even know what is going on with your paitent."

"Well, now we do, Ms. Halliwell," Dr. Williamson said, trying to forget Pheobe's words. In some ways, she was right. He had misdiagnosed many people, causing some sudden deaths. But all in all, he was a great doctor. Once he found the problem, if it wasn't too late, he could get rid of it. He just couldn't take criticism, and he had just suffered a major blow.

"Then what, exaclty, is going on?" Piper asked. "You said my sister is fine. What else must you say? And what is this illness you speak of?" Piper said, seeming just as enraged as Pheobe.

"Maybe it's best if I tell Prue first. What do you think, Prue?"

"Tell her what?" Piper asked.

'If it's bad, I want my sisters here. Unless they don't want to know until I do. But, well...I don't know. Kick them out if you want...tell me first...I don't care,"

"No...Prue, I am staying, no matter what Piper does. I am gonna be here for you," Pheobe said. By this time they all knew something was wrong. But they were all praying that they were wrong.

"I don't know if that's best for Prue, Pheobe," Dr. Williamson sighed. He wanted to get this out of him as quickly as possible.

"No, I want them to stay," Prue blurted firmly.

"Okay. In that case, both of you can stay," Dr. Williamson said. "Okay...the news. Prue was...she was misdiagnosed."


	6. Finding The Strength They Never Knew The...

Chapter 6

Finding the Strength They Never Knew They Had...

"What? Misdiagnosed? Does that mean she has...has..." Piper stumbled.

"Yes. She has skin cancer. She will need surgery to have it removed, and then Chemo for 6 months or so to make sure she doesn't get it again," Dr. Williamson explained. Prue burst into tears and ran out of the room. Even Prue, the strongest, couldn't take this. Piper and Pheobe got up and followed her.

She didn't get far. They found her sitting on the floor a few feet from the office they were in. "Prue, sweetie, it's okay. You will be okay," Piper said gently. Dr. Williamson came out just in time to hear that.

"Actually, she may not be okay. She has 6 months of Chemo, which may work, but if it isn't strong enough, she will die before she makes it through. I'm sorry, and surgery needs to be on Friday or Saturday at noon," He said, and then walked off insensitively.

"Friday," Prue mumbled. He turned around and nodded.

Pheobe began to cry. She hugged Prue tightly and tried to forget the horror that she had just found out. Piper was not crying, but she looked like she had just seen both sisters die, which in a way, she had. Both of them were dead emotionally. Prue looked like she was gonna die right then and there, and Pheobe looked like she had no life left in her.

"Come on...let's get out of here, guys," Piper said. Pheobe pulled Prue up and all three of them walked out of the hospital.

On the way home, Piper didn't shed a tear. She always wished she was strong, and now was her chance. Pheobe cried openly, but Prue remained frozen in her own world. Eventually, she let a tear fall down her cheek. Pheobe put her hand on Prue's and tried to smile.

When they got home, Piper got ready for work. She didn't want to be at home. "It isn't true," she told herself as she put on a short black dress and brushed her hair. "When I get back, Prue will be fine. Everything is okay," Piper told herself. But she knew it wouldn't be true. She went down stairs, only to find Prue sitting alone in the living room. Piper guessed that Pheobe was in her room, and had no intention of going up.

"I love you, Prue," Piper said.

"I love you too."

Piper left from there. She cried all the way to P3, and when she got there, a lot of people asked what was wrong. Piper wouldn't answer anyone, and she didn't talk, except to ask people what they wanted. Chloe, a waitress, told her to go home. It was 10:00, and the club would be open for another three hours, but Piper didn't look like she could stand any more.

When Piper got home, both Prue and Piper were asleep. She went in Prue's room, and Prue was sound asleep. Piper lightly kissed her forehead and went next door to her own room. She cried herself to sleep, thankful that she waited until Prue couldn't see. She knew why Dr. Williamson wanted her to leave. So she wouldn't break down and upset Prue. But now, she cried openly, and pretty loudly.

Prue was up first, around 6 AM. She didn't wake Piper or Pheobe, but she knew that both had cried themselves to sleep. She had went into Pheobe's room and they talked and hugged and both felt better. But Prue knew Piper was trying to hide it, so she pretended not to notice, for the moment.

Around 8, Piper woke up. She didn't expect Prue to be up, so she was still crying when she came down. Prue looked up and saw her before Piper could stop.

"Honey, you have got to learn to ask to talk when you need to," Prue said, as she wrapped her arms around her sister. "I know you cried last night. Don't be afraid to talk to me or Pheobe."

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to upset you. You're sick, Prue, and I don't want you to worry about me and Pheobe," Piper sobbed.

"That's no excuse. It's okay to tell me you need to talk. I am sick, but still here for you, and always will be," Prue said, still clinging to her sister.

"I'll be here for you, too, cause you will need to talk alot," Piper said. Prue smiled at her through tears. "And Prue?"

"Yes?" Prue answered.

"I talked to Pheobe last night, but I need to talk to you, too," Piper said.

"Okay, let's go in the living room," Prue said. Both women walked into the living room and sat down. "So what did you and Pheobe talk about?" Prue asked, greatful that at least her sister was talking to someone.

"We talked about how we are going to handle this, and how we both felt, and we both agreed that we were gonna talk to you seperately, and then hopefully all together. We also decided that you are gonna be upset if we won't talk to you anymore just cause you're sick, which is why I am here now. Maybe you'll feel normal after you know we still need you," Piper said.

"I would be upset if you guys wouldn't talk to me anymore, and I think you're right, it probably will help to help you two," Prue answered. "And I want to know what I can do to make this easier for you guys."

"We want to know what to do for you to help you, too, Prue, cause whether you want to or not, this isn't gonna be something that you can handle all by yourself," Piper said. She still looked teary eyed, but better.

"I know, but the Power of Three won't exaclty set us free," Prue pointed out, also teary eyed.

"But it will make this easier. I was so devastated last night, but talking to Pheobe helped, even though she didn't make all this go away," Piper said back. She had a point. If no one talked to each other, none of them would make it through this.

"You're right," Prue said. She knew that Piper had a valid point.

Piper suddenly looked crushed. It had just hit her that he sister was at risk to die. She had sort of forgotten about that part in talking to Prue. And just then, she had an uncontrolable thought. It was her and Pheobe sitting in a church...and she looked up and saw a white casket sitting on a stand at the front of the room...and Prue's picture on top of the casket..."In loving memory of Prudence Halliwell...may she rest in peace..." Thoughts of that type were running through Piper's head..."I'm so sorry, Piper, Prue was a nice person. But she's in a better place now," Piper felt a tear run down her cheek. "She just couldn't pull through, could she? Quite a surprise, huh?"


	7. When it Hits

Chapter 7

When it Hits...

A/N: Okay, I just got told I have been spelling Pheobe wrong...haha I mean Phoebe. Okay, but I have chp. 1-17 written and saved on my comp so it will b awhile b4 i change it. I will, tho! R&R

Piper burst into tears. It had all come together...Prue was dying...and she would be gone forever. No. Don't think like that. She won't. She can beat this. She can.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Prue said as she pushed a piece of hair away from Piper's face.

"Prue, do you think you will be able to beat this? I mean...you know..."

"I don't know, honey. I am gonna try my best. Why?" Prue asked.

"Cause I just saw Pheobe and I...we were at your funeral...and people kept saying things...things that I didn't like...I don't know...it just scared me," Piper said.

"Wow...that must have been horrible," Prue said, crying also. She leaned over and hugged Piper. "But I won't let that happen, okay?" Piper squeezed her sister. She was beginning to wonder how she would ever survive without Prue if she didn't make it.

"I'm just scared, Prue, I don't want to lose you. I love you, big sissy, and I would never figure out how to live without you," Piper confessed.

"I love you too, and I don't want to leave you or lose you...and I wouldn't go on without you," Prue said. They were still hugging. "But Piper, sweetheart, for now, you have to keep living your life and stop worrying about losing me." Piper stood up and left. Prue wasn't sure why she left, but decided not to follow. It was nearly 9:30, and Pheobe normally got up around 10, so Prue decided to make breakfast, and then call both of her sisters down to eat.

She went in the kitchen and made toast, bacon, eggs, and pancakes. She had a gut feeling that no one would eat, she knew she wouldn't, but it was worth the shot. And, she needed to keep herself busy. When she was just about done, at 10, she went up to get Pheobe, but Pheobe nearly ran her over halfway down the stairs.

"Morning, Prue," Pheobe said sadly. Although it was not directly mentioned, the thought of Prue dying was still lurking all over the manor, and all three of them felt it.

"Morning, is Piper in her room?" Prue asked.

"Yeah, but she's up," Pheobe said.

"I know. We talked for a while, and then she went up stairs all of a sudden," Prue explained.

"Oh. I smell food. Want me to go get her?" Pheobe offered.

"No, just put everything on the table, please,"

"Okay...are you gonna get her?" Pheobe asked.

"Yes, I am." Prue ran up the stairs. She knocked on Piper's door. No answer. "Piper?" She said.

No answer.

"Piper, breakfast."

Once again, no answer.

Prue opened the door. Piper was on her bed hugging her knees. She wasn't crying, but she looked traumatized.

"What's wrong?" Prue asked.

"Oh..just thinking...where did you come from?" Piper said in a daze.

"I knocked, and no one answered, so I came in. Did you pay La La Land a visit?" Prue teased.

"No." Piper said nothing was wrong, but Prue knew she was still upset. It was understandable, and Prue didn't want to push it.

"Oh. Well, breakfast is ready, come down and eat, okay?" Prue requested.

"Thanks, but I think I'll just stay up here," Piper answered.

"Okay. Are you okay? I mean, I know this is tough, honey, but I want to help," Prue asked.

"To be honest, I'm still scared. You know...but I'm sure you are scared too...so...I'll be okay. Go eat, and tell Pheobe I'll come say bye before she goes to school," Piper said.

"Okay. Let me know if you need anything," Prue said. She turned around and headed down stairs to meet her youngest sister for breakfast.


	8. Live Life to it's Fullest

Chapter 8

Live Life to the Fullest

When Prue came down for breakfast, she looked pale and scared. Pheobe was either oblivious to it, or she didn't want to admit it. Prue asked if Pheobe was doing okay, and if she wanted to talk.

"I'm fine...okay...maybe not fine, but good enough. And yes, I would still like to talk...if you want," Pheobe said. "But not about me."

"Then what about?" Prue asked.

"About you."

"What about me?" Prue questioned.

"I know you are scared, Prue, and I know you need to talk. I mean, I haven't noticed you acting scared...well...maybe a little...but I know that you have to be scared. Prue, you're dying," Pheobe reminded.

"Thanks for reminding me," Prue said. "But you are right. I am scared. I am scared I will leave you guys here, and I am scared of surgery, and I am scared of cancer, and of chemo, and I am scared that I won't ever be the same, and neither will you guys, and I am scared that everyone at work will treat me different, and I am scared that demons will attack and I won't be able to fight them," Prue said, opening up completely for the first time since her last doctor appointment.

"Wow. You really are scared. Okay. I have solutions to some things...like Piper and I will both go with you to your surgery, and you won't feel a thing. And don't worry about leaving us. Just live life to the fullest while you can, and you can't run from this. You have to fight it, so being scared won't help. No, we probably won't be the same, and neither will you. We will all be stronger," Pheobe explained.

"If I live," Prue said.

"Think positive. Oh yeah, if demons attack, then all we need you for is Power of Three. And if you feel well enough, you can help. If not, don't worry. And if people at work treat you differently, just ask them not to. Simple as that," Pheobe told her.

"I guess you're right. The thought of leaving you is what gets me the most. I would miss you guys so much..." Prue said.

"I know. We would miss you too. It would be unbearable. But we won't even have to miss you. You are staying with us forever," Pheobe said.

"I hope so. Thanks, Pheobe. Thanks for listening to me...and not freaking out. And thanks for saying all that. It was really helpful, and sweet," Prue said.

"No problem. That's what I do for the people I love the most," Pheobe said, leaning over to hug her oldest sister.

The rest of the week went smoothly. Pheobe went to school, Piper went to the club, and Prue went to Buckland's and told everyone her news. Jack was good about it, he made her feel needed, but not overwhelmed. Everyone else kept telling her not to lift things...not to write too much...for Prue, work was becoming a world of don'ts. But Prue didn't mind. She was glad they at least cared.

On Thursday, Prue took the day off, and Piper wasn't going to P3 that night. They had a group renting the facility for a family reunion, and alcohol was forbidden for the night, and she had Quake bringing in all the food and serving it. Chloe was going to oversee everything, so Piper didn't need to be there. Pheobe only had to go to school Monday-Wednesday, so she had both Thursday and Friday off. Prue was somewhat scared. She had always hated doctors, and surgery was completely new to her.


	9. Surgery

Chapter 9

Surgery

A/N: Okay, you guys, whatever I put up tonight is it for the next week. It's spring break and i'm going out of town! I have alot written, so i may put up more than one chapter...depends on time. Okay, enjoy and PLEASE R&R!

Prue woke up at 10 on the day of her surgery. She hadn't slept much in the last week, and she was exhausted. Piper and Pheobe were already up.

"Hey Prue," Piper said. "Want some breakfast?"

"No, I'm fine," She said.

"Oh."

"So, Prue, what are you gonna do all next week? You get the whole week off...lucky...I still have to go to school," Pheobe complained.

"I think I am gonna leave for surgery a little early. Like, now, so I'll be back around 10 AM tomorrow. Okay? Okay, bye," Prue said.

"Wait, I thought we were going with," Piper said.

"No. I don't need you," Prue said, as she walked out the door and got in her car. It was raining, and Prue shivered in the 40 degree weather. Prue opened her purse and dug through for her small slip of paper that had the directions on it. She hadn't been there in a while. She had forgotten where it was.

She fiddled with the button on her leather jacket all the way there. She seemed overly stressed as she made the last turn into the San Fransisco Cemetary. Her eyes filled with tears as she thought about what she was gonna do. Pheobe and Piper had done it millions of times, but Prue had passed up the chance. But if she was gonna die, she had to do it now, while she had the chance. She got out of the car as her heels clicked on the wet cemente. She opened the gate and walked through, looking for her mother's grave. Prue couldn't even remember what it looked like. The last time she had seen it was the day of the funeral. And for some reason, she felt like going to see it was a sin.

She wove through many graves, and scanned the names until she found it. Patricia Halliwell. 1947-1979. It nearly killed Prue to see it. Her mother had lived a quick life. Prue knew she would see Piper and Pheobe doing the same thing 30 something years later. That vision made this even worse. Prue sat down on the grass that covered her mother's casket and cried. She couldn't control herself. But her sobbing was something she would never do at home. Maybe her mother was watching and could hear her...suddenly, Prue heard, "Prue...don't do this...don't hold it all in. You are deystroying yourself. Let your sisters help you," Prue turned around and no one was there. Scared, Prue stood up and walked off.

Prue got in her car and drove to the hospital. When she walked in, Dr. Williamson was waiting there, once again. He led her to a room and left while she put on a gown. When she was done, he had her climb onto a stretcher and lay down. It wasn't 2 minutes before she fell asleep.

Back at the manor, Piper and Pheobe were talking about Prue.

"Why do you think she all of a sudden didn't want us to come?" Pheobe asked.

"I don't know. But I'm worried. I wonder where she went." Piper said.

"Me too. Let's just wait though. Maybe she'll call," Pheobe said.

"Okay. I hope she's okay...she's probably in surgery by now. Should we go down there?" Piper asked.

"Uhh...maybe in an hour or so. That way she'll be almost out and we can wake her up," Pheobe suggested.

Prue felt as if she were drifting away and couldn't stop. She was floating in mid air as she rose up into the clouds. A nice man with a beard led her through two golden gates, and a white light blinded her. It wasn't a strain, however, it was more beautiful than anything.

"Where are we going?" Prue asked the man, being her typical self. Investigating everything and anything.

"Home," The man said.

"Where are Piper and Pheobe?" Prue asked.

"They can't come...you're dead, Prue."

"Noo...they have to...the last thing I said. I was soo mean, and I didn't get to tell them I love them," Prue said.

"Sounds like a personal problem to me, Miss," The man said. "Now, come on, take my hand, let's go,"

"No..." Prue protested.

"Prue, come on...come on...Prue, PRUE!"

Prue woke up to Piper shaking her.

"Piper? Oh my gosh! PIPER!" Prue said, leaping to sitting postion to hug her sister.

"Hi, Prue...with how you acted this morning, I thought you hated me...but what's wrong?" Piper said. "I mean, when you're mad, you stay that way for a long time."

"I had a dream that I died, and never got to see you again. It made me realize that what I did was wrong," Prue explained.

"Oh. Well, we won't let that happen," Piper said. "The doctor said the cancer hadn't spread at all. It was all removed easily...you may not have to do chemo. It wasn't as bad as they thought. It most likely won't even come back," Piper said.

"Great. What a relief," Prue said, more enthusiastically then she sounded. She had a big question on her mind. "Piper?"

"Uh-huh?"

"What made you come here...I mean, after I was so mean to you and Pheobe. What made you care enough to come?" Prue asked. "And is Pheobe here?"

"Pheobe went to cover the club. She is gonna stay till 9 and then we are gonna trade places. And to answer your question, I came cause I love you...and even though what you said wasn't right, I wasn't gonna make you sit here all alone," Piper said.

"Oh." She paused for a minute. "Thanks, Piper. I would have been really lonely...even if Jack came..." Prue said.

"Prue, where exactly DID you go when you left 2 hours early this morning?" Piper asked.

Prue blushed a little. "A place I haven't been in a long time...but I needed to go," Prue said.

"And where is that?" Piper asked again.

"Mom's grave," Prue said, her eyes growing teary as the had earlier. She was strong, but her mother's death had always been a heart-ripper-outter to all of them.

"Awww...you should have said something. I would have came. That was really brave, Prue. It's hard, isn't it?" Piper said.

"Yeah. I sobbed for about 2 hours while I was there," Prue said. Piper smiled at her sympathetically. She gazed around the room...the last time she was here, it was cause she had the virus from that fruit. It was a tragic time for all of them. Piper had nearly died...then Prue and Pheobe casted a spell to bring her out of her coma. But even though Piper was better, everyone else at the hospital had the virus, and 10 died. Piper shivered at the thought of what they had caused. Sometimes, her sisters cared too much about her...as she did for them.

"So how are you feeling?" Piper asked, not wanting to discuss their mom anymore.

"Good. My arm hurts, but I missed you and Pheebs more," Prue said with tears in her eyes. She regretted walking out like that earlier.

"I missed you too. I cried when you left. Pheobe did too. We were devastated," Piper replied. By then, Prue was crying openly. "Why are you crying?"

"I was thinking at Mom's grave...I saw you and Pheebs sitting at my grave...sobbing as I was. I couldn't handle it...and now that you're here, it's more real...but I am glad you are here...cause...well...you said I'm better now-"

"Prue, you're rambling," Piper giggled. She loved to tease her sister about her habit of rambling...

"Oh. Sorry. I'm just a little...scared," Prue explained.

"Wow...I was just kidding...sorry. But why are you scared? Prue, the doctor didn't say anything about getting worse...did he?" Piper asked, concerned.

"No...I just...you know...could have...well...left...and it scared me," Prue said.

Piper began to cry and she threw herself on Prue's bed. Laying next to her older sister, she sobbed even harder.

"What's wrong?" Prue asked, still sobbing herself.

"I was scared too. So scared that I couldn't even admit it. I was frozen in fear," Piper sobbed.

"Why didn't you say something? Is that why you were so upset that I walked out? You thought it'd be the last?" Prue questioned.

"Yeah...and...I didn't want Pheobe to be more scared then she had to be without me sobbing...and you...well you were sick and I didn't want you to have to deal with me AND cancer," Piper mumbled.

"Piper...sweetie...I don't care if I am in a deep coma and can't hear a thing...if you have a problem -assuming you bother to tell me- I will wake up to help you...even if it takes all my strength and I die right after. But I won't...not until I've solved your problem," Prue promised.

"Thanks, Prue. I would do the same for you. Always," Piper said as the two women hugged.

"Always," Prue responded. "Always" was something they always said to each other when they made a promise.


	10. When Prue Comes Home

Chapter 10

When Prue Comes Home...

A/N: Thanks for all the compliments! As for Andy- just wait! I don't like Jack either but he's necessary! I have a bazaar twist to chap. 21! im trying to get caught up here...my internet crashed and I could only write-not post, then I could do neither. Give me some time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

The doctor said that Prue could come home 2 days after surgery. She had to have a mild form of chemo before she could come home, sort of a sheild against relapse. But Prue is strong, and her body took it well. It would be the first- and last- time she had to have chemo. The chance of relapse was down to 20. Prue just had to wear sunscreen, and she could only be in the sun for two hours max.

Two days after surgery, Piper and Pheobe went to get Prue. Pheobe never went to visit her, but Piper seemed to live there. When Prue saw Pheobe, she was about to explode in happiness. She missed her baby sister so much...but Pheobe was too afraid to go see Prue. Last time she had to see the hospital, Piper was dying in bed.

"Pheebs! I am so sorry about what I did...I missed you...but I know why you didn't come," Prue said as she hugged her littlest sister.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I didn't come..." Pheobe said.

"Don't worry about it," Prue said. Then she went to hug Piper. Although she had just seen her last night, she wanted to hug her. The last few weeks had been a real wake up call for all of them.

"Hey Prue. I'm glad you're coming home..." Piper said, returning the hug.

"Let's get out of here. I want to see the manor...I feel like I haven't seen it in ages!" Prue said, scampering out the door. She walked ahead of Piper and Pheobe all the way to the car, then hopped in the passenger seat. Piper drove and Pheobe sat in the back, as it always was. The ride home was full of silence, and Prue was suprised. She couldn't wait to get home and she thought they would all be talking and laughing hysterically.

When they got back to the Manor, all three of them got out of the car and went to their rooms. No one talked...no one went to the other's rooms and chit-chatted. No one seemed excited that Prue was home. Prue actually wished she was at the hospital. It was also silent, but not awkward. Finally, Piper broke the ice and walked into Prue's room.

"Hey," Piper said cautiously, as if Prue were some sort of stranger, although that was the complete opposite.

"Hi," Prue responded, slowly writing something in a small notebook.

"Whatcha writing?" Piper asked.

"Just stuff. Things to do, a grocerery list, and some things I need to do at Buckland's," Prue mumbled.

"When are you going back to work?" Piper asked, still standing in the doorway.

"Um, I think like Thursday of next week. But I may have to do some work from here, afterall, my job is MY job, no one else's. Why don't you sit down?" Prue said.

"Okay. So..." Piper said as she plopped down next to Prue on her bed.

"Piper, honestly, what's going on? I mean, you were fine at the hospital...but now that I'm home...when it's supposed to be happy, you are all...weird," Prue said.

"I just...I'm not...I'm not acting strange at all. I'm just...you know...being myself," Piper said, trying to cover up her secret.

"Your normal self is happy. You are not happy. Piper, honey, what's wrong?" Prue asked. She was really concerned. Piper never ever spoke without knowing exactly what she was going to say.

"Umm...nothing...I mean...yes...nothing. But at the same time, something," Piper said, once again not knowing what she wanted to say.

"Come on, you can tell me," Prue said.

"I know. Okay. Well, you know how it works...when a family member gets sick, everyone freaks out?" Piper said, actually knowing what she wanted to say. Prue had just noticed that Piper was wearing a baggy sweatshirt.

"Yes...but you know I'm fine, and you aren't scared anymore, are you?" Prue asked.

"No..but I was. And when I was...well...I did something bad," Piper said. "But, Prue, please don't get mad at me, okay?"

"I won't. I realized, life's too short to be mad," Prue said.

"Okay. Well I sort of...I...um...I...well...let's just say, I got depressed, and...I...I picked up that gun you keep in your closet...and I...held it to my heart," Piper sobbed, "and I almost...ALMOST pulled the trigger...but I stopped."

"Piper, sweetie...why? I mean, why did you do it? And what made you stop?" Prue asked. She was crying too. She couldn't see Piper ever doing anything that could hurt her.

"I just thought I was going to lose you...and I couldn't bare it. And I stopped because...Pheobe walked in," Piper said.

"You let her see you? Oh my God Piper, what in the hell do you think you were doing?" Prue yelled. Piper began to sob harder.

"I didn't think she was even home...and I was gonna leave and do it, but she had taken my car...and well, you know how you are about your car...but please, Prue, don't be mad," Piper sobbed.

"I don't know how you could ask me not to be mad...I mean, come on, Piper, she's the youngest, you can't do this," Prue yelled.

"Prue...no, don't. Don't do this to me, please," Piper sobbed. Prue stormed out of her own room.

"Piper, what happened?" Pheobe asked, standing in the doorway, watching Prue storm out of her own room.

"I told her what you saw. I'm sorry, Pheobe, I really am, please forgive me," Piper pleaded.

"It's okay. It's okay, Piper. Let's get you to a doctor. You need to let it all out, and get help. And I am gonna talk to Prue. Her being mad won't help. It's okay, honey, you are gonna be okay," Pheobe said as she pulled her sister close and stroked her hair.

Pheobe soon got up and left. She went down to the living room where Prue was sitting, sobbing. "Hey, Prue," Pheobe said casually.

"Hey," Prue said, still staring at her pants.

"Prue, I know you want to protect me and all, but I'm okay. And being mad at Piper won't help. But she's getting help, and you have to support her. She went through so much when she found out about you. She cried all night. I heard her, and she would pace around her room..and she wouldn't sleep. She never slept. And I didn't either. We were worried, Prue, and Piper has always been paranoid, and I've been the one that messed up. This is the first time, Prue, give her a break. We are gonna fix this, but you have to help," Pheobe explained through tears.

"I know...I just didn't want you to ever see things unless you had too. I had know idea that she worried so much. I mean, I know she has always been paranoid..but..not to where she didn't sleep," Prue replied, still sobbing.

"She thought she was going to lose you. And she doesn't want to be the oldest. She was scared, and so was I, but I handled it better. Prue, please, just talk to her," Pheobe said.

"Okay. Thanks, Pheebs," Prue said as she got up to go see her sister. Piper was still in Prue's room, but she was sobbing harder then before. She looked so horrible. Prue sat down next to her and put her arm around her.

"I'm sorry, Piper. I should have tried to help, not get mad. I made you a promise, and I have already broken it. I am gonna help you, and get you through this...and I'm not gonna let you regress," Prue said. Piper reached over and hugged Prue tighter then she ever had before. Piper sobbed loudly into Prue's shoulder, and Prue did nothing but stroke her long, dark hair.


	11. Copingor not

Chapter 11

Coping...or not.

A/N: Okay so I take it back. The weird twist is this chapter...or it starts here. Hope you like!

"I am so sorry, Prue, I wasn't thinking. This is all my fault. I won't do it again, I swear," Piper said.

"It's okay, Piper, I completely forgive you. And it's not your fault. I should have offered to talk, or something. It's never all one person's fault. We are gonna get through this, Piper. Don't worry," Prue said.

With that, Piper went back to her room. She laid on her bed and just cried. It was only 7:30, but she was tired. Her body had just cried all it could, and she couldn't do anything more. Although she hadn't yet made dinner for her sisters, she fell asleep.

_Piper sat on the bathroom floor with the cold metal stuck against her heart. Her stomach seemed to be tied in knots, along with her sweaty hair. **Just pull the trigger, that's it. One movement, and it's all over. **Her finger squeezed tight on the trigger. The gun went off._

"Piper! Wake up!" Prue screamed into her sister's room. She could always tell when her sister was having a nightmare.

"Oh my gosh..." Piper said as she sat up in bed. She ran her fingers down her chest. "Am I bleeding?" Piper said, thinking her sweat was blood. "Did I do it, am I in heavan? Prue, why are you here with me?"

"You're not bleeding...sweating, yes, but no blood...and no, you're at home. And what was this you thought you did?" Prue questioned.

"Oh...phew. I had a dream of what I did...or tried to do...or almost did..but the gun...it went off," Piper sobbed.

"Sweetie, no gun went off. You're fine. It was all a dream," Prue said.

"I'm gonna sound like such a baby...but," Piper started.

"What?"

"Will you stay with me till I fall asleep? You can sleep with me, if you want," Piper finished.

"Okay," Prue said. The two women fell asleep next to each other. Prue was a light sleeper, but she slept lighter then normal tonight, waking up with every move of Piper's body.

When the burning dawn of morning finally came, Prue got up carefully and made breakfast, trying not to wake Piper. She knew that Piper hadn't slept well in a while. Pheobe got up shortly after Prue.

"Morning!" Pheobe said happily.

"Morning," Prue replied.

"What was all the screaming last night...no fights, I hope?" Pheobe asked. She hated fighting, especially from her sisters.

"Piper had a bad dream. I ended up sleeping with her," Prue answered, relieving her sister of all worries.

"Oh. Do I wanna know what her dream was about?" Pheobe asked. Even if Prue said no, she would probably ask anyways.

"No, Pheebs, you don't. I'm not even sure I wanted to know," Prue answered. For once, Pheobe didn't beg to hear about it.

"In that case, I won't ask. So what are you gonna do today?" Pheobe asked, trying to change the subject.

"I was gonna ask you and Piper if you wanted to spend the day together...you know like a sister bonding day...want to?" Prue asked.

"Sounds good to me," Pheobe said as she began to set the table. Piper came down five minutes later, wearing a sweaty spaghetti strap and red pajama pants. She looked tired as she plopped down on a stool by where Prue and Pheobe were talking.

"Hey, Piper. What's wrong?" Prue asked.

"Ugh...I just don't feel good," Piper answered gloomily.

"Aww...fever?"

"Yes..." Piper said. She looked horrible. She was pale and sweaty.

"How much?" Prue asked. She was worried by now.

"103.2," Piper answered. "Not that much."

"PIPER! That is a dangerously high fever. Are you sure you read it right?" Prue asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. Here," Piper said, handing her younger sister the thermometer. Pheobe took her temperature.

"She's right," Pheobe said, showing it to Prue. "103.2 on the dot."

A/N: Alright so this is not the weirdest twist...somewhat of an odd one, but it's getting the story back on track!


	12. And Now the Other One's Sick

Chapter 12

And Now the Other One's Sick

"Oh my gosh, Pheobe, call an ambulance," Prue said frantically.

"Why...you've got to be kidding...I am not going through the horror of possibly losing ANOTHER sister," Pheobe said, with tears in her eyes.

"Prue, don't...I'm fine...just bring me some oranges with peanut butter and I'll be fine!" Piper said.

"Oh my gosh...she's delirious..fine, I'll do it," Prue said. She ran out of the room and searched for the phone. It was no where to be found...

"Pheobe, what did you do with the phone?" Prue screamed through the house.

"I don't remember, can't you find it?" Pheobe replied.

"Damnit, Pheobe, what am I, the phone psychic?" Prue said. She was sobbing hard. Her sister was dying on the couch and she couldn't even find the phone to call and ambulance.

"Just hurry, Prue, she looks worse," Pheobe yelled nervously.

"Shit, where are you, damn phone?" Prue whispered to her self. She dug around through Pheobe's room, throwing clothes everywhere. Next she moved onto Piper's room, doing the same. Then her room. As suspected, it wasn't there.

"She passed out, Prue, hurry," Pheobe shouted up the stairs. Prue continued to search through the whole house. By the time she got through, it looked like a tornado had torn through. The worst part was she still hadn't found the phone.

"Pheobe, find my cell," Prue said, hoping her sister was close to it.

"Umm...I kinda used it all night...it's dead," Pheobe said, just loud enough for her sister to hear.

"God, Pheobe, you're such an idiot," Prue said. She rummaged through her house for a phone, but had no luck. _Oh my God she's gonna die and it's all my fault. What am I supposed to do? _Suddenly, Prue saw the phone laying on a table in Piper's room.

_Thank God!_ She immediatley dialed 911.

"911, what's you're emergency?" The receptionist said.

"My sister, she has a fever of 103.2, and now she's passed out on the couch," Prue said, with tears streaming down her pale face.

"Okay. I have someone on the way. Has she been drinking?"

"No," Prue answered.

"Did she eat anything bad? Beef? Raw or undercooked eggs?"

"No."

"Okay, Ms. Halliwell," the lady said. "The ambulance should be there in 5 minutes. Can you handle it until they get there?"  
"Yes. Thank you," Prue said.

"Bye, Ms. Halliwell." They hung up from there. Before Prue even got down the stairs, she heard Pheobe talking to a paramedic. When she got down the stairs, she saw Piper laying on a stretcher, being taken away. Instinctively, Prue and Pheobe followed the ambulance in Prue's black SUV.

"You think she'll be okay?" Pheobe asked. Prue had no idea of the results, but she didn't want to tell Pheobe. She was so innocent. The youngest, the baby. She had to protect her.

"I'm sure of it," Prue replied, hoping she would be right.

"How are you always so sure?" Pheobe asked. She always asked questions. Typical of the youngest.

"I don't know...just kinda know what's gonna happen."

"Oh." They rode the rest of the way in silence. It wasn't long until they pulled up to the emergency part of the hospital.

When they got in the door, the doctors were already working on Piper. She looked deathly pale, and when Pheobe saw her, she began to cry, clinging to Prue. "Pheebs, it'll be okay. Don't cry, be strong. Please," Prue said. Deep down, she hated being the oldest. She wasn't strong. She cried herself to sleep more often then not. And now, she was about to cry herself, but Pheobe and Piper both knew she only cried when something was really wrong, so she couldn't. What they didn't know was that she was crying inside. But she had no one to talk to. No one to protect her when she knew too much.

Despite Prue's begging, Pheobe began to sob. She hugged her older sister tightly, and Prue fought back tears. She hugged back and stroked Pheobe's hair. Eventually, she let a single tear roll down her cheek. Luckily, Pheobe kept hugging until the tear had rolled off onto Prue's shirt. It could have easily been one of Pheobe's, so Prue knew she wouldn't ask.

A/N: Is it just me, or is this chapter like super short? Wellll...I hope you like it. I'm not sure if it's still as good as it started...sometimes I lose my topic/character after chapter 5 or 6...


	13. Silent Tears, Loud Fear

Chapter 13

Silent Tears, Loud Fear.

"Ms. Halliwell?"

"Yes?" Both sisters turned around to look at the doctor.

"How is she?" Prue asked, tears still lurking in her eyes.

"She's stable...but not well."

"Oh. Is she gonna...well...you know," Prue asked. She always had to ask these questions...no one else would.

"We're not sure yet. Maybe you should...well, think positive, but prepare for the worst."

With that, Pheobe sobbed worse as Prue tried once again to calm her down. The doctor turned and left, going back to check on Piper. It was getting harder for Prue to keep from crying. She knew it was wrong of her...she was the oldest, the strongest, and it had to stay that way. Prue was coming close to busting though. She couldn't have her silent tears much longer. Her fear was growing louder everyday, and she knew Pheobe would pick up on it. Piper too, if she woke up.

Before she could stop it, the smallest tear ever fell down Prue's cheek, landing once again on Pheobe's shoulder. This time, Pheobe pulled away from the hug shortly there after. She noticed the pain in Prue's eyes for the first time. Normally, if anyone noticed, it was Piper. But Prue was super good at hiding her feelings so no one had anything to notice.

"Prue...you look like you wanna cry...it's okay to cry, Ms. Tough Girl," Pheobe said through her tears.

"No. I don't wanna cry...I'm fine. Really," Prue lied.

Pheobe shrugged and began to walk away. She was going to see Piper. She walked down the halls and found her sister's room. When she walked in the door, she saw Piper laying on the bed. Half dead. She was snow white, lifeless, and in a coma. Pheobe walked up to the bed and grabbed her hand.

"Hey, sweetie. Look, I don't know if you can hear me, but you have to come back. Prue's out there having a breakdown and we miss you. Don't leave us, please. We need you...more than anything," Pheobe said. Piper moved her hand slightly. Pheobe heard a gasp from behind her. It was Prue. But before Pheobe could ask how long she'd been there, Piper woke up.

"Piper!"

"Prue? Pheobe? What happened...where am I?" Piper asked, confused.

"You are sick, so you're in the hospital," Prue explained. She still looked like she wanted to cry.

"How am I sick?" Piper asked.

"You have a very high fever and you need to relax," Pheobe said.

"Oh. I don't feel good," Piper replied.

"That's why you're here," Prue said.

"Am I gonna die?" Piper asked.

"Umm..." Pheobe said. She looked at Prue, asking with her eyes what to say. "Honestly, we don't know...but now that you're awake, it looks better than it did," Pheobe explained. No one had said that for sure, but Pheobe just had a feeling.

"Oh...I heard you, Pheobe, and I heard Prue walk in. I heard everything you said, so I woke up. Just cause you told me to. I wasn't going to, you know, cause I was so sad. I didn't want to until you said that, Pheobe, and then I saw Prue and knew you weren't lying. She is having a breakdown."

"So..you...you...wanted to...you know, die?" Prue asked. She had no idea, and was starting to think that Piper was hiding more than Prue was.

"Yeah. No big deal. I thought about it before, and while I was asleep, I saw the white light...and I was going towards it. Until you two came along," Piper explained.

"What's wrong? I mean what made you want to leave?" Prue asked.

"I just...I don't know. When you had the surgery...I just thought life was becoming a waste. So I was always thinking about death and then I decided that if I came into a situation where I could live or die, I would die." Piper brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Piper, life is not a waste. Neither me nor Pheobe is going anywhere. We love you, and if we left or you left, both of us would be devastated. I thought I was gonna die when you got sick," Prue said. She was beginning to break. She thought both of her sisters were happy, but she had just found out one wanted to die. She definitely couldn't cry now.

"It is, Prue, and I want to die, but not in front of you guys. You two are the only things that keep me going. Sometimes that's not enough though. With how much I love you guys, it's not enough."

"What do you want, then, Piper? I mean, most people aren't this close with their siblings. Nothing can tear us apart. Why would you want to go away from us?" Pheobe asked. Clearly, this was all overwhelming to Pheobe.

"Pheebs, it's not you..I just have some problems that I need to work out. I will, eventually." After that, the doctor came in and told Piper she could go home the next night.

A/N: Alright, you have now read chp. 13! I hope you liked it...it's one of my fav chapters cause of the emotion...R&R plz...


	14. When She Can't Take it Anymore

Chapter 14

When She Can't Take Anymore.

A/N: This chapter is in no way inappropriate, however, it may be slightly disturbing to some people.

Prue and Pheobe went home later that night. Both of them worried about Piper to some extent, so they called a counselor and set up and appointment later that week.

The next day went by pretty quickly. Prue and Pheobe just hung out around the house, mostly discussing Piper. Around 7, they got in the car to get Piper. On the way there, they were silent except for the music playing softly in the background. They pulled up to the hospital at 7:10 and walked in.

When Prue and Pheobe walked into Piper's room, Piper was sitting on the bed wearing jeans, a t-shirt, her hair pulled back, and tennis shoes. "Hey Piper, ready to go home?" Prue asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah. Let's get out of here." Piper picked up her bag and walked out.

"Right. Let's go," Prue said to Pheobe.

"What's up with her?" Pheobe asked.

"Who knows."

The three girls walked out of the hospital in silence, walking no where near each other. Piper was obviously upset about something, and Prue suspected that she regreted saying all that stuff yesterday. Icy silence continued to peek through the warm air in the car. Prue tried to start a conversation.

"So, Piper, do you feel better?"

Piper only shrugged.

"Is everything okay?" Pheobe asked.

Piper nodded. She was becoming a mute. Prue couldn't figure out what was going on, but she knew something wasn't right. When they went in the Manor, Piper slumped upstairs to her room. Prue started to follow, but Pheobe grabbed her arm.

"Let her be. Go up in about 20 minutes, talk it out with her, it will be fine," Pheobe said softly. The only problem with what she was saying was that she had know idea of the things that Prue and Piper were feeling. Prue turned around and went to sit on the couch. She tried to do it gracefully and cheerfully, but when Pheobe left, she put her head in her hands and began to cry. Approximentally 20 minutes later, Prue walked up to Piper's room.

"Hey, is something wrong? I mean...you have just, well..you know, not talked all day," Prue asked.

"No I'm fine. Just...relaxing."

"Oh. Do you wanna watch a movie? I hear HBO is having a scary movie marathon." Prue ran her hands through her hair in frustration.

"No..thanks. I have some thinking to do."

"Okay. Well, I'm here if you want to talk," Prue reminded.

"Thanks, Prue," Piper said, getting up to hug her sister. It was the first normal thing she had done all day. Prue walked out of the room and back into the living room.

Back in Piper's room, Piper was sitting at her desk writing. _How am I supposed to say this to her? She's gonna freak._ Piper thought to herself. _Okay, just gotta be gentle...not too sudden, and I can't let her see until I have done it._

_Dear Prue,_

_I am sorry...really sorry, but I have to do this. I am only causing pain for you and Pheobe, and it has to end here. Maybe you will forgive me for this. Maybe not. But let's just say I won't be here to find out. Prue, I am so sorry that I have to do this and I am gonna miss you so much. Please, please don't mourn me, Prue, cause I am in a better place causing no one pain. Simply celebrate my life, remember our good times together, and try to forget me. I will be with Mom and Grams, so they will protect me and I will watch over you and Pheobe. But it's all going to be okay. Don't cry when you read this, I know you're stronger than that. I love you more than anything._

_All my love,_

_Piper_

_Okay, one down, one to go. How am I going to explain this to Pheobe? I guess I have to do it in plain text, but not too bold._

_Dear Pheobe,_

_To be honest, I don't know how to say this. I don't want to hurt you, but this will. No matter how hard I try, this will-_

_No...no this isn't working._

_Dear Pheobe,_

_I don't know how to say this. I guess I just have to tell you that I'm sorry. I really am, but things will be okay after this passes. It will only take a few weeks, then you will be fine. I will be watching over you, always. I hope you can forgive me for this thing that I probably have already done. Pheobe, I love you and always will. You're my baby sister and, what can I say? You're impossible to be mad at and have compassion and love for people and animals that I don't see in other people. Remember the monkies? You fell in love with yours. Just keep memories like that close to your heart and you will be fine. Don't cry, Pheobe. No tears. They aren't necessary. I love you, sissy._

_All my love, _

_Piper_

_Done. Now I have to put them where they will find them, and then finish it off. It's almost over. Just 10 more minutes. _

Piper laid the notes on her dresser, with their names writted clearly on the appropriate note for each sister. This was it. She closed her bedroom door, and went in the bathroom. She closed the bathroom door and rummaged through her drawer for her utensil. It was a knife from Quake. She got it as a going away present when she quit. Somewhat odd, but she was always griping about the crappy knives, so they gave her one she liked as a memior. Now, she was glad she had it. She ran her fingers over the cold metal. _Okay, this is it. Just one knife through the heart, and it's all over. Should I go outside? What if Prue or Pheobe find me...well, I guess someone has to. They've seen worse._ Piper held her hand to her chest, trying to find her heart. _There it is. _Piper began to stick the knife into her skin. She pushed in slowly as blood began to run down her shirt. She winced in pain and started to push harder. Piper jammed it into her skin and immediately passed out.


	15. She Gets Caught

Chapter 15

She Gets Caught...

A/N: Okay, if the last chapter was too much, stop here! It only gets worse. Maybe not this chapter but the rest will. I was having problems writing the last one...phew! Well here I go again...

Thanks for the reviews...Piper is some what...iano. Leo is not going to be in this story- i can't characterize him AT ALL!

Prue jogged upstairs to use the bathroom. When she saw that the door was closed, she knocked. No answer. She knocked harder. Still no answer. _Argh. Piper must have left and went in her room, not opening this door again. _Prue turned the knob. It was unlocked. She opened the door and could only see that no one was on the toilet.

"Prue!" Pheobe screamed. "Can you come down for a sec?" Pheobe asked.

"Lemme pee first," Prue responded as she started to enter.

"No...come on it'll just be a second. I'll meet you half way," Pheobe said.

"Fine." Prue ran to the stairs. "What?"

"I need you to read this paragraph and tell me if it makes sense."

"This is hardly a paragraph, Pheebs, it's two sentences," Prue said.

"Oh...just read it," Pheobe insisted. Prue's eyes skimmed the paper.

"What? When the world is taken over by pineapples? Pheebs," Prue started.

"Nooo that's my doodling! Keep going."

"Sometimes my heart is torn between two worlds. I feel so alone but yet too crowded in my own thoughts," Prue read from Pheobe's paper. "Very nice. And, yes, it makes sense, in it's own way."

"Cool. Thanks."

"Now, can I pee?" Prue asked, turning around to go back upstairs to the bathroom.

"Yes. Enjoy," Pheobe said jokingly.

When Prue got upstairs, she turned the knob to open the door. Just as it was almost all the way open, it stopped. Something was blocking the door. She pushed harder, thinking it was the rug. But after pushing almost as hard as she could, she heard a moan.

"That was strange. I must be hearing things," Prue said to herself.

She squeezed through the door and went in the bathroom. When she turned around, she saw a disturbing image...


	16. The Last in the Memory Box

Chapter 16

The Last Memory in the Box.

A/N: Okay, so I know y'all are bored w/this. So, I think I'll quit posting. This will be the last chapter to be posted. It's a good place to end, and so I think this is it.

Prue gasped as she realized what was lying on the floor near her feet. It was Piper. She had a knife in her chest...and blood pooled all around her.

"Piper..oh my God..what did you do?" Prue asked, talking to noone. "Pheobe? Pheobe bring me the phone."

"Why? Get it yourself."

"Pheobe, I'm not joking. Bring me the phone, but don't come in." Prue was crying. She couldn't handle this.

"Okay...what's going on?" Pheobe said as she grabbed the phone and ran upstairs.

"Nothing. Hurry," Prue screamed, trying to hide the fact that she was crying.

Pheobe stuck the phone through the door. "Thanks," Prue said.

She quickly dialed 911.

"What's you're emergency?"

"My sister tried to kill herself with a knife...I know she's still alive cause she moaned."

"Someone will be out there in a minute. Do not attempt to remove the knife or move your sister."

"Okay thanks." Prue hung up the phone and ran down stairs. She had to get Pheobe out of the house.

"Hey, Pheebs, would you take my car and go pick up something for dinner?" Prue asked. "I don't want to leave the house until after I have showered...you know how long that takes."

"Sure." Pheobe said, grabbing Prue's keys. She never passed up an oppurtunity to take Prue's car. And, she would probably go see a few friends, but the longer she was gone, the better.

"Thanks."

About 5 minutes after Pheobe left, the ambulance came. Prue let the paramedics in and led them to Piper. She was sobbing as they put Piper on a stretcher and carried her down the stairs and out the door. The paramedics allowed Prue to ride in the ambulance and she sat in a corner the whole way as Piper was put on oxygen and many other things. When they pulled up to the hospital, Prue followed them into the hospital and decided to call Pheobe. It had been 15 minutes since she had left the house and she would most likely be home.

"Hello?" Pheobe said into the phone.

"Hey Pheebs...it's Prue...um," Prue stuttered.

"Where are you? What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Pheobe asked.

"Pheebs...honey...I'm at the hospital. Piper tried to stab herself to death in the bathroom and I found her and I didn't want you to see her so I got you to leave so I could get her to the hospital but you need to get up here she may have done it," Prue rambled.

"Oh my gosh...I'm on my way." Prue could tell that Pheobe was crying, but Pheobe seemed oblivious to the fact the Prue was sobbing.

Prue sat down by Piper's bed while they were removing the knife. It had just missed her heart, but there was still a possibility that she could bleed to death. Prue cried quietly as she watched them continue to work on her sister. About 10 minutes later, Pheobe walked in with tears in her eyes. Prue stood up and hugged her as hard as she could. They both cried for about an hour. Luckily, all of the things Prue was protecting Pheobe from (the blood, the knife,) were over. The knife had been removed, and was sitting casually on the medical cart and Piper had a bandage over her chest and was now wearing a gown.

"I don't know how we would live without her," Pheobe said, tears still peeking through her eyes.

"We won't. She'll be okay. Nothing can tear us apart," Prue said. Just as she said that, a doctor came out.

"Is she okay?" Pheobe asked.

"Well, for the moment, she's stable, but it doesn't look like she's gonna make it," the female doctor replied sympathetically.

"Oh my gosh...I never thought it would come to this. Can we go in?" Prue asked.

"Yes, but be prepared for a sudden end to your visit." Prue and Pheobe both went in quickly and sat down by her bed.

"Piper, it's us. Please, wake up, we need you," Pheobe said.

"Honey, we love you so much...please don't do this to us," Prue pleaded.

"Yeah. I love you more than anything...and I'm sure Prue does too."

"She's right. We both do. Please, don't leave us. Please," Prue said again. Just then, Piper's fingers moved slightly. Pheobe grabbed Prue's hand and screamed. But then, the heart monitor began to slow into a sudden, never ending beep. Prue thought she was going to die. She pushed the doctor button a million times and doctors swarmed in. Pheobe clung to Prue and buried her head in Prue's shoulder. The doctors tried to revive her multiple times, but they all failed. One of the male doctors looked up the clock and said "Call it. 10:25 PM. Monday, April 22, 2004."

Pheobe sobbed even harder as a doctor came over and said the routine lines. Prue tried so hard not to cry. But it was all coming together. Her sister wasn't coming back...never ever would she see her smile or hear her voice ever again. A small tear fell down her face, but instinctively, her hand flew up to wipe it. Prue put her arm around Pheobe and led her out.

When they got home, Pheobe and Prue both walked into Piper's room to clean up. Suddenly, Prue didn't care if her sister saw all the blood that had most likely ruined the linoleum.

"Look," Prue said, picking up a note with Pheobe's name on it and handing it to her. Then she picked up one with her name on it. Both were in Piper's handwriting. They both began to read the notes. They were suicide notes. Prue sobbed reading her's and Pheobe suddenly became the strong one. Both girls put the notes in there rooms in memory boxes that went under each one's bed. That would be the first bad memory that went in the boxes.

Prue went into Piper's memory box and put her death certificate on top of everything. It would be the last memory that went into her's.


End file.
